Snow White's Story
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Putri yang cantik, tetapi mempunyai Ibu tiri yang jahat. Bagaimanakah nasib Putri Deidara? Chapter 4 update, the last chapter!
1. Deidara dan 7 Orang Kerdil

Gomen buat semuanya yah klo misalkan fanfic yg satu ini kaga lucunya sama sekali.

Tapi gua udah berusaha kok bikin selucu mungkin!

_**Title: **_Snow White's Story

_**Summary: **_Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Putri yang cantik, tetapi mempunyai Ibu tiri yang jahat. Bagaimanakah nasib Putri Deidara?

_**Disclaimer: **_Pengennya sih punya gua, tapi udah diambil duluan sama mas Kishimoto.. T.T

_**Author: **_Gua alias Aozora.. :D

---XoX---

Dahulu kala, hiduplah sosok Putri yang cantik nan banci bernama Deidara(dibom Deidara). Hidupnya sangatlah menderita karena ia hidup bersama ibu tirinya yang galak, kejam, ga tau diri, tua bangka, bau tanah, resek lagi! Nama ibu tirinya, Konan(digibeng Konan).Tetapi Deidata tetap tabah menjalani hidupnya yang menderita.

Suatu hari saat Deidara sedang mencuci baju di sumur(?) sambil menyanyi, datang Pangeran gagah bernama Sasori(kyaaa!!!). Sasori tertarik dengan suara Deidara yang khas. Ia mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan bertemulah mereka!

"Siapa dikau?" tanya Deidara kebingungan sekalian terpesona melihat Sasori.

"Aku? Kau tidak kenal aku?" Sasori kebingungan, karena setiap orang pasti mengenalnya, yaitu Pangeran dari negri seberang.

"Ihh, situ sapa? Ga usah nganggep diri terkenal deh! Baru pertama kali kenal aja udah SKSD!" Deidara ngeremehin Sasori.

_Kurang ajar juga nih banci, eh, cewe!_ batin Sasori. Sasori yang sabar berkata, "Aku Sasori, Pangeran dari Negri sebelah."

"Hah!? Pangeran!? Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, baginda!" kata Deidara sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Siapa nama dikau?"

"Nama daku Deidara."

"Ohh. Wah, saya ada urusan negara nih sekarang. Maaf yah Deidara, saya harus pulang dulu, nanti Mami Temari marah sama saya."

"Oh, gapapa kok. Kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu kembali kok!"

"Ya. Sampai jumpa.

"Iya."

Pertemuan tersebut membekas di hati kedua muda-mudi tersebut. Konan yang mengetahui pertemuan mereka berdua murka. Ia menyuruh pengawalnya, Neji untuk membuang Deidara di tengah hutan.

"Apa!? Jangan Ratu-ku!" Neji memohon kepada Ratu untuk jangan membuang Deidara.

"Ahh! Masa bodo! Lu mau gaji lu gua kurangin, terus gua sebarin foto lu waktu pacaran sama tukang koki gua, Gaara!?" Konan mengancam Neji. (Ratu ketahuan YaoiFanGirl-nya)

"Ampun Nyi Konan, janganlah membawa-bawa Gaara, saya lah yang salah." Neji mohon ampun.

"Enak aja lu panggil gua Nyi! Lu kira gua Nyi Roro Kidul! Udahlah! Cepet laksanain perintah gua!"

"Iy, iya Ratu!"

Neji pun membawa Deidara ke tengah hutan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Deidara yang sendirian di tengah hutan mulai menangis karena kelaparan dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba terdengar nyanyian.

_Kami tujuh orang kerdil yang senang bekerja dan giat berlatih. Siang makan nasi, malam minum susu, sehat sentosa!_

"Siapa itu yang nyanyi? Kok, suaranya bikin perasaan gua kaga enak yah?" Deidara kebingungan.

"Eh, itu ada seorang banci di situ!" teriak salah satu diantara ketujuh orang itu yang banyak tindiknya sambil menunjuk Deidara.

"Eh, lu kira gua banci!? Gua cewe tulen tau!" Deidara ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

"Maaf yah. Saudaraku yang satu ini memang matanya rada-rada. Padahal saya kira tadinya bencong lho!" salah satu diantara mereka yang banyak keriput dan berambut hitam menyela.

"Itu mah sama aja ngatain gua! Si kakek kurang ajar nih!" Deidara ngamuk sendiri.

"Hoi, jangan saling bertengkar! Dewa Jashin tidak suka akan pertengkaran!" sela cowo berambut emas(?) ato putih(?), tau ah gelap! (Author ga mo tanggung jawab).

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya yang memakai topeng.

"Namaku Deidara. Aku dibuang di sini oleh ibu tiri-ku." Deidara menangis termehek-mehek.

"Oh, janganlah menangis. Aku di sini bersamamu." makhluk setengah manusia setengah hiu sok puitis.

"Kyaa!! Hiu ngomong!" Deidara berteriak.

"Astaghfirullah! Udah dihibur malah ngatain gua!" Kisame jadi ngomel sendiri.

"Emang udah kenyataan hidup kok. Kalo lu dikatain 'ganteng', Apa Kata Dunia!?", kata makhluk setengah tanaman sambil niru iklan pajak.

"Kau kan sudah dibuang oleh Ibu tiri-mu, apakah kau mau tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Pein dengan lembut.

"Wah, Pein bokep nih! Jangan mau!!" Itachi menyela.

"Eh, kalo kita tinggal di sini begitu aja, nanti dia malahan di makan sama singa hutan!" Pein protes.

"Kalo tinggal sama kita, nanti dimakan sama lu!", kata Hidan.

"Plus biaya bulanan jadi naek! Udah tau harga beras, cabe, pete, jengkol naek semua! Lu mau cariin duit tambahan!?" omel orang kerdil yang ketujuh.

"Udah ah, jangan berantem terus! Ayo, kenalin diri sendiri satu-satu!" Zetsu jadi pertengahan mereka.

"Nama gua Pein......"

"BOKEP!!" tereak semuanya, kecuali Deidara.

"Sialan lu pada! Gua belom aja selesain omongan gua! Nama gua Pein! Gua ketua di sini!" Pein perkenalkan diri dari ulang.

"Aku Tobi! Tobi anak baek, penurut sama ortu, ga durhaka, pekerja keras, dan mandiri!" Tobi dengan riang memperkenalkan namanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi" Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan muka (sok) cool.

"Nama gua Kisame." Kisame memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat karena masih ngambek dikatain 'hiu bisa ngomong'.

"Nama gua Kakuzu, bendahara di sini."

_Pantesan nih orang dari mukanya kelihatan pelitnya minta ampun, _batin Deidara.

"Namaku Hidan, penganut agama Jashin yang setia." Hidan apa-apa pasti bawa Dewa Jashin terus.

"Nama gua Zetsu." Zetsu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

"Tapi mas kok belang-belang yah?" tanya Deidara kebingungan.

"Emang udah dari lahirnya begitu kok!" sela Pein.

Sekarang Zetsu yang ngambek.

"Apakah benar tidak apa-apa aku tinggal bersama kalian?" tanya Deidara (sok) imoet.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apalagi kami merasa beruntung karena ada yang mau memasak makanan untuk kami." kata Itachi sambil membayangkan masakan buatan Tobi yang rasanya _Waaahh_ sampe mereka semua ga nafsu makan lagi.

"Tapi, emangnya tante Deidara bisa masak?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Bisa kok. Aku bisa masak semur jengkol, kentang pete, pecel pete, pecel jengkol." kata Deidara.

Entah kenapa yang bisa Deidara masak semuanya berbau 'semerbak'.

"Tapi kalo biaya bulanan naek gimana?! Kita kan mesti tambah kerja keras." protes Kakuzu sambil ngambil kalkulatornya.

"Alah! Lu tenang aja lha! Duit bisa nanti! Dalam agama Jashin, menolong orang merupakan tindakan yang paling mulia!" lagi-lagi Hidan berbicara tentang Dewa Jashin.

"Udah ah, sampe kapan lu pada mo di sini terus!? Ayo kita pulang!" teriak Kisame yang udah sadar dari ambekannya. (Zetsu masih belom sadar)

"Ya udah, sambil nyanyi yuk semuanya!" teriak Pein.

"Lagu kebangsaan Tobi yah!!!" Tobi memohon.

"Ya udah, terserah lu lah!" ucap Hidan.

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu_

Ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali..

Semua, semua, semua! Dapat.. (Author apal juga)__

Semuanya menyanyi kecuali Deidara yang cengo sendiri.

_Nih anak autis juga yah, masa lagu Dora**** di jadiin lagu kebangsaannya, _batin Deidara.

Begitulah cara Putri Deidara bertemu ketujuh orang autis(ditimpuk sepatu sama Akatsuki)

_Ulang!_

Begitulah cara Putri Deidara bertemu ketujuh orang kerdil dan untuk sementara waktu, Deidara menginap di rumah ketujuh orang tersebut. Dapatkah Deidara bertemu dengan Pangerannya kembali!?

---XoX---

Selesai chapter 1~

Sorry yah klo nih cerita jadi gaje begini.. :P

Mohon ampuni hamba.. ~.~

Hhe, kan udah cape nih, jadi minta review nya dong biar tambah semangat buat bikin chapter 2!! ^^

Hhohohoho (tawa ala Nyi Konan). Yang berkesangkutan langsung bersin-bersin.

Makasih yah kalo udah mo baca fanfic (gaje) ini.. ^^


	2. Rencana Jahat Ratu Konan

Daku terharu, ternyata ada juga yang respon fanfic ini.. T.~

Makasih yah yg udah mo baca dan review.. ^^

Akhir kata, met baca!!!

---XoX---

Sang Putri dan ketujuh orang kerdil berjalan menuju rumah tujuh orang kerdil tersebut.

"Itu dia rumah kita!" teriak Tobi.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh.." Deidara ngos-ngosan.

"Payah nih! Masa cuman jalan bentar aja udah kecapekan!" Kisame ngeledek Deidara.

"Bentar palelu peang! Gimana ga mo ngos-ngosan! Kita udah jalan 4 jam plus gua denger suara lu semua yang sumbang! Hampir aja dewa kematian jemput gua" Deidara ngomel.

"Masa suara daku yang indah ini dibilang sumbang!?" protes Itachi.

"Emang kenyataan kok." sela Kakuzu.

"Masuk yuk semua!" kata Pein yang ga mau ikut campur perkelahian anak buahnya(?).

Deidara yang kecapekan duduk dan ketujuh orang kerdil sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Pein buka-buka buku porno.

Tobi nonton Dora and The Explore.

Itachi pake masker wajah pengurang keriput.

Kakuzu ngitung duit.

Hidan siapin upacara penyembahan Dewa jashin.

Kisame sibuk godain ikan mas betina.

Zetsu masih ngambek.

Sementara itu, Ratu Konan sedang melipat-lipat kertas origami di kerajaan-nya. Lama-lama, Ratu Konan merasa menjadi bosan dan memanggil salah satu pengawalnya.

"Kankuro!!!!" teriak Ratu Konan sampe ludahnya muncrat 7 km dengan kecepatan 1,5 km/jam.

"Ada apa, Baginda Ratu?" tanya Kankuro.

"Cepat siapkan alat-alat meramalku. Aku sedang bosan." perintah Ratu Konan.

"Baik, Baginda Ratu." dengan segera, Kankuro hilang dari pandangan Konan.

"Semua sudah disiapkan Ratu-ku." lapor Kankuro.

"Bagus!" kata Konan sembari bangkit dari singgasananya.

"Ratu mau ditemenin ga?" tanya Kankuro centil.

"Ahhh, bisa aja nih mang Kankurou!" jawab Konan centil.

_Ketahuan nih Ratu ada apa-apanya sama Kankuro, _batin Neji yang melihat mereka berdua saling centil.

Ratu memasuki ruang ramal-nya(sendirian tanpa Kankuro) dan duduk di sebuah kursi.

_Apa yah yang terjadi dengan Deidara? Apakah ia sudah mati? Atau masih hidup?_ batin Ratu yang penasaran akan keberadaan Deidara.

"Wahai Bola Ramal Ajaib Orochimaru, di manakah keberadaan Deidara?" ramal Konan.

"Boleh-boleh aja, tapi duit dulu dong!" ucap Orochimaru.

"Ahh, matre lo! Duit terus yang lu minta tiap hari! Nih!" jawab Konan sembari melempar segepok duit ($.$) ke sebuah kolam.

"Nah, gitu dong!" kata Orochimaru sambil memegang segepok duit tadi.

"Bola ramal aja matre! Emangnya tuh duit buat apa sih?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Yah buat eike menicure, pedicure, creambath, gunting di salon lah! Siapa tau eike bisa jadi bintang iklan Sunsilk!" jawab Orochimaru dengan gaya 'khas' nya.

Konan yang melihat gayanya itu langsung ilfil.

"Terserah lu deh! Sekarang di mana Deidara?" tanya Ratu Konan.

"Oh, sekarang dia ada di dalam rumah tujuh orang kerdil yang autis(disambit Akatsuki)." jawab Orochimaru.

"Apaaa!?" teriak Ratu Konan.

Jeng, jeng, jeng!!! (suara kaget khas sinetron)

"Lihat saja kau Deidara, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu lolos!" kata Konan sambil niru orang jahat di sinetron gara-gara kebanyakan nonton sinetron.

"Bodo amet lu mo lolosin dia ato kaga. Udah ah, eike mo ke salon dulu! Yu, dadah, bye-bye!" kata Orochimaru.

Ratu Konan yang jahat, bau tanah, resek, sombong, jelek (Author dijadiin origami) memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Deidara.

_Cring!_ Ratu Konan mendapatkan ide. Ia menyiapkan bahan-bahan beracun seperti sianida, kaos kaki 5 tahun berturut-turut ga dicuci, bulu ketek Orochimaru, mata cicak, minyak nyong-nyong, dan benda-benda lain yang bisa bikin _hoeeekk_.

Saat Ratu Konan sedang memasak(?), apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori?

==^.^==

Sasori terus memikirkan sosok banci, eh, cewe tersebut setiap hari setiap waktu. Ia pun ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi. Akhirnya Sasori menunggang kudanya dan pergi ke tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tetapi yang ia tidak melihat Deidara di mana-mana dan pulang dengan kecewa.

"Sasori sayang, kamu habis ke mana?" tanya Temari selaku mami-nya Sasori.

"Aku habis mencari cewe pujaan aku mi, tapi tadi aku engga ketemu dia." jawab Sasori sedih.

"Aduh, gimana nih anak kita pi? Papi hibur Sasori dong!" nasehat Temari ke suaminya.

"Yah, namanya juga anak muda. Hoam.. Ngantuk nih mi, tidur yuk!" jawab Shikamaru selaku papi-nya Sasori.

"Aduh, papi napsu amet hari ini!" kata Temari blushing.

Sasori langsung enek 7 turunan.

"Bukan itu mi, maksud papi tidur beneran! Ngantuk banget nih!" ucap Shikamaru asal-asalan.

"Yah, papi ga romantis nih! Lagian kan bentar lagi ada pertunjukan istana pesanan papi yang hari ini mo dateng." jawab Temari yang kecewa.

"Hah!? Lagi!? Pertunjukan Istana apa lagi? Perasaan tiap hari di istana banyak pertunjukan deh. Kemarin Kesenian Reog, kemarin lusa Tari Perut, kemarin kemarinnya lagi The Master, sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Hari ini topeng monyet, sayang." jawab Temari riang.

_Susah punya orang tua rada-rada, _batin Sasori yang menyesal telah dilahirkan dari rahim Temari hasil buahan Shikamaru 3 hari 3 malem.

Sasori yang sedih masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasori terus berpikir di manakah pujaan lambungnya berada?(kalo hati terus bosen!) Sasori menangis pelan karena ia takut ada orang yang mendengarnya. Semalam ia menangis terus-terusan merindukan Deidara. Pagi-paginya, Sasori dengan tampang acak-acakan keluar kamar. Papi dan mami-nya mengira Sasori itu Gaara sang tukang koki Ratu Konan yang nyasar karena mata Sasori terdapat lingkaran hitam habis menangis.

_Sialan, napa sih banyak orang yang bilang gua mirip sama Gaara? Jangan-jangan.. dia kakak kandungku? Pantesan orang tua gua kaga ada mirip-miripnya sama gua, _batin Sasori yang sudah makin ngaco karena kangen Deidara.

Sementara itu, apa yang sedang dilakukan Deidara dan ketujuh orang kerdil?

==^.^==

_Pagi ini indah sekali, _batin Deidara.

Deidara menarik nafas panjang dan menahannya.

"WOOOII!! BANGUN LU SEMUA!!" teriak Deidara yang mendapatkan tugas membangunkan ketujuh orang kerdil.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Pein, Itachi, Kisame bangun dan terkaget-kaget. Sedangkan Tobi masih ngigo.

"Tobi min..ta.. doongg.." Tobi ngigo.

Tiba-tiba Tobi merasakan hawa pembunuh yang kuat dari Deidara.

Tapi Tobi masih belom bangun. Karena hawa pembunuh Deidara, Tobi jadi mimpi seram.

"Am, ampun om Deidara!" Tobi ngigo tentang Deidara.

Dengan segera, Deidara nyambit Tobi pake DVD.

"Nooooo!!! DVD yang kubeli seharga 50.000!!!" teriak Kakuzu pilu.

Tobi bangun terkaget-kaget.

"Hwaaa, tante Deidara galak amat! Masa Tobi dipukul! Tobi kan anak baeekk!!" protes Tobi.

"Berisik lu! Lagian gua bangunin daritadi kaga bangun-bangun, malah gua dikatain 'om' lagi!" balas Deidara.

"Maafin Tobi yah tante Deidara." jawab Tobi yang memasang tampang(sok) uke, tapi ketutupan topengnya.

"Pagi-pagi udah berisik." kata Itachi sambil nyatok rambutnya.

"Uchiha! Lu tau ga sih berapa duit yang mesti gua keluarin buat bayar biaya listrik lu tiap hari!? Duit jajan lu gua kurangin!" teriak Kakuzu.

Itachi nangis tersendet-sendet. _Oh otouto, kenapa aniki-mu ini harus tinggal dengan rentenir?_ batin Itachi.

Sasuke yang lagi pacaran sama Naruto langsung bersin-bersin.

_Pasti baka-aniki gua lagi sirik sama kegantengan gua, _batin Sasuke.

"Kakuzu, janganlah serakah! Dewa Jashin tidak suka dengan orang serakah dan koruptor!" Ustad Hidan menasehati.

"Temen gua napa kaga ada yang beres yah?" tanya Zetsu kebingungan.

"Sama kaya lu! Lu juga kaga beres! Liet aja badan lu yang kaya tanaman ngerambat!" protes Kisame.

Zetsu ngambek lagi.

"Sudah lah saudara-saudaraku, jangan bertengkar! Mari kita sambut pagi ini dengan ceria!" Pein sok jadi penengah.

"Ogah kalo ketuanya elu! Ketua bokep aja mo nasehatin anak buahnya!" protes Kisame lagi.

"Ah, kebanyakan protes aja lu, hiu bisa ngomong!" omel Deidara.

Lagi-lagi Kisame ngambek.

"Ayo sarapan, aku sudah membuatkan sop jengkol untuk kalian semua!" kata Deidara ramah.

Akatsuki minus Deidara, Konan, dan Sasori berebutan makanan. Selesai makan, mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk bekerja lagi.

"Deidara, apapun yang terjadi, janganlah dikau keluar rumah. Nanti jika Ratu mengetahui dirimu itu masih hidup, bisa-bisa kau dikulitin sama Ratu itu." petuah kakek Itachi.

"Baik, kakek Itachi. Saya pasti akan mendengarkan nasehat kakek." jawab Deidara sopan.

"Anjrit! Kok gua di katain kakek terus sih sama lu dari kemaren!?" Itachi ngamuk.

"Kenyataan itu memang pahit, Uchiha." kata Pein sambil menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Maksud lu kenyataannya gua beneran mirip kakek-kakek!?" teriak Itachi.

"Ya iyalah! Masa ya iya dong! Cuapek duehh!!!" Pein mulai kumat.

Itachi menangis lagi dan bersender ke Tobi.

"Hwaaa! Itachi-senpai! Lepasin! Tobi ga mau yaoi!!" teriak Tobi histeris.

"Itachi! Jangan kau begitu! Dewa Jashin tidak suka yaoi!" Ustad Hidan lagi-lagi menasehati.

"Jadi kalo misalkan Dewa Jashin suka yaoi, lu juga bakalan yaoi?" tanya Zetsu asal-asalan.

"Yah, itu termasuk salah satu kewajiban pengikut agama Jashin." jawab Hidan.

"Astaghfirullah! Tobat, Dan! Tobat! Kiamat udah dateng!!" sekarang yang jadi ustad si Kisame.

"Hah!? Kiamat udah dateng!? Mana?? Tobi engga liet siapa-siapa tuh selain kita!" Tobi kumat lagi.

Semuanya (minus Tobi dan Hidan) jadi ilfil sama Hidan gara-gara mau yaoi dan Tobi yang lagi kumat.

"Lu semua mo sampe kapan berantem terus? Ayo kita berangkat cari duit yang banyak!" perintah Kakuzu.

"Sip Boss!!" teriak semuanya kecuali Deidara.

Mereka semua kecuali Deidara pergi dengan bernyanyi.

_Mba, sms siapa ini Mba?_

Mba pesannya pake sayang-sayang..

Lagi-lagi ketujuh orang kerdil tersebut menyanyi lagu yang membuat perasaan Deidara ga enak.

_Kesempatan nih, _batin Deidara.

Ternyata Deidara berencana untuk mandi sepuas-puasnya, mumpung Kakuzu lagi pergi dan Pein bokep lagi pergi. (Author di rinnegan)

_Ah, sambil nyanyi ah biar maknyoss!_ batin Deidara sambil meniru gaya Tukul.

_Ayo goyang! Duyu~ Bebaskanlah hatimu_

Ayo goyang! Duyu~..

Deidara menyanyi sambil ngedangdut dan goyang gergaji khas Dewi Persik.

_Kelakuan si kucing garong!_

Ora kena ndeleng sing mlesnong!

Sekarang Deidara udah bergaya hip-hop dan nari ala Michael Jackson.

Entah kenapa, semua makhluk di sekitar Deidara radius 15 km tumbang semua. Beruntung ketujuh orang kerdil sudah jauh sekali.

Selagi Deidara goyang, apa yang dilakukan enyak tiri-nya si Deidara?

==^.^==

"Siip! udah selesai deh ramuan racun gua!" Konan kesenengan.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" teriak Ratu Konan memanggil sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Haduh, Ratu ganggu aja nih! Orang lagi pacaran jangan diganggu, nanti dapet karma lho!" protes Sasuke.

_Enaknya masa muda, _batin Konan iri.

"Hah! Gua tau kalo lu sirik kan, Ratu?" Sasuke nyindir Konan sambil memeluk Naruto di sampingnya.

"Sas, Sasuke! Jangan kurang ajar sama Ratu Konan!" Naruto protes dan melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Enak aja lo! Masa gua iri sama orang kaya lu!" Konan membantah.

"Pelayan aja sombong! Gua punya tugas buat lu berdua!" Konan jadi bad mood.

"Tugas apa, Ratu?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Kalian berdua kuutus pergi ke hutan untuk mencari Deidara dan tujuh orang kerdil. Setelah kalian menemukan mereka, paksa mereka makan ke-delapan apel beracun ini!" Konan tersenyum jahat.

"Aye, aye sir!" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Deidara dan ketujuh orang kerdil tersebut?

Apakah mereka akan mati di tangan nyak tiri-nya Deidara yang jahat, kejam, sombong, iri hati, bau tanah, dan (Author ditimpuk sama Konan lagi sebelum Author ngomong kelanjutannya. Author dendam sama Konan)...

Kita lihat setelah pariwaya berikut ini.

---XoX---

Kayanya nih fic makin lama makin gaje.. -o-"

Maafin Ao-chan deh yah kalo misalkan ga lucu dan gaje.. .

Minta review duunnkk.. :D (Author kaga tau malu)


	3. Tugas Sasuke dan Naruto

Lalalala~

Selesai chapter 3!!!!

Makasih ya yang udah mo review.. ^^

Met baca! XD

--XoX--

"Tuh nenek kejam amet suruh kita jalan ke hutan belantara gini buat nyari Deidara." keluh Sasuke.

"Namanya juga pekerjaan. Kalo kita udah di bayar dan ga ngelaksanain pekerjaan kita, namanya bukan kerja!" jawab cowo berambut pirang bermuka manis adem ayem.

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa mesti waktu kita lagi --biip-- (Author sensor!)! Nanti pulang kita lanjut yah!" kata Sasuke.

"Engga! Dasar, teme hentai!!" muka Naruto memerah.

"Hhe, ga boleh yah?" tanya Sasuke mantap.

"Ehm.. Iya deh." muka Naruto semerah strawberry.

_Yess!!!_ batin Sasuke.

"Nanti gimana caranya biar mereka mau kasih masuk ke rumah mereka?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Ehhmm.." Sasuke berpikir dengan otaknya.

"Nanti kamu pura-pura sakit aja sayang, biar mereka kasih kita masuk." senyum licik Sasuke muncul.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh! Manjur juga otak lu, teme!" jawab Naruto.

"Teme bilang dobe." Sasuke balas katain Naruto.

==^.^==

"Kami pulang!" teriak ketujuh orang kerdil.

"Wah, udah balik yah??" tanya Deidara.

"Iya dong! Masa belum balik udah sesore begini." senyum Itachi.

"Aku sudah siapkan masakan untuk kalian semua lho!" Deidara membuka tudung saji di atas meja.

Ketujuh orang kerdil langsung berebutan makanan.

_Tok, tok, tok.._

"Ketua, lu aja yang buka pintu!" kata Kakuzu.

"Enak aja lo! Nanti makanan gua di ambil sama lu pada!" omel Pein.

"Lu pada ribut aja, gua aja deh yang bukain tuh pintu." jawab Itachi (sok) cool.

"Tumben kita kedatengan tamu yah.." kata Tobi.

"Tak tau deh.." jawab Zetsu dan Hidan kompak.

Itachi membuka pintu masuk dan di depannya berdiri Sasuke.

"Otouto." Itachi bengong melihat adiknya.

"Aniki." Sasuke juga bengong melihat kakaknya.

"Sejak kapan lu ganti profesi jadi orang kerdil?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi yang nyadar dirinya udah ganti profesi dari pesuruh kerajaan jadi orang kerdil mukanya memerah.

"Bukan urusan lu! Baka otouto!" marah Itachi.

"Yeehh, napa lu jadi sewot sendiri?" omel Sasuke.

"Napa nih ribut-ribut?" tanya Hidan.

Semuanya keluar rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ga papa. Kenalin nih, otouto gua." jawab Itachi.

"Otouto lu!? Masa sih!? Kok perbedaan muka lu berdua kaya surga dan neraka yah?" tanya Kisame.

"Kalo lu neraka-nya dan otouto lu surga-nya." sambung Kakuzu.

Itachi menangis meraung-raung lagi.

"Baytewey, eniway, baswey, ngapain lu dateng ke sini?" tanya Pein belagu.

"Begini, pacar-ku, Naruto kakinya terkilir. Aku cuman mau minta sedikit perban untuk membalut kakinya." jawab Sasuke.

Semuanya menengok ke belakang Sasuke dan melihat sosok cowo manis nan cantik bertampang uke sedang memegang kakinya dan meringis kesakitan.

Ketujuh orang kerdil langsung belomba-lomba menghampirinya.

"Gue duluan yang obatin dia!"

"Engga! Gue!"

"Enak aja! Gue tau!"

Ketujuh orang kerdil berebutan mengobati Naruto karena terpana akan kecantikan Naruto.

"Weeehh!! Uke gua tuh!! Lu pada mo apain!" teriak Sasuke panik.

_BLETAK!_

Deidara menyambit ketujuh orang kerdil.

"Lu pada yah! Kok dia direbutin sih sedangkan gua napa engga!?" omel Deidara.

"Tanya kepada orang tuamu kenapa dirimu itu dilahirkan dengan muka seperti itu." kata Zetsu.

Zetsu disambit pake sendal lagi oleh Deidara.

"Udah lu semua masuk, sebelum gua sambit pake batu!" omel Deidara.

Ketujuh orang kerdil berlomba-lomba masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya Deidara ke Naruto.

"Iy, iya." jawab Naruto yang rada-rada trauma gara-gara "penyerbuan" tadi.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Deidara ramah.

"Iya." kata Sasuke sembari menggendong Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah ketujuh orang kerdil.

"Ayo makan dulu! Kalian pasti lapar." kata Deidara. Angel mode: ON.

"Makasih, om." kata Sasuke dan Naruto kompak.

"Siapa yang lu bilang om!?!?!?! Gua cewe!!!!" teriak Deidara. Evil mode: ON.

"Ampun!!!" kata Sasuke dan Naruto kompak lagi.

"Nah, gitu dong. Ayo, anggap aja rumah sendiri." kata Deidara ramah.

_Nih orang gampang amet berubah moodnya, _batin Naruto.

"Err, kalo boleh tau, nama tante siapa yah?" tanya Naruto.

"Nama ku Deidara. Salam kenal." jawab Deidara.

_Bingo! Target ditemukan! _batin Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalo aku Tobi!" kata Tobi riang.

"Aku bendahara di sini, Kakuzu."

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, saudara Uchiha Sasuke. Perkenalkan, nona cantik." kata Itachi sembari mencium tangan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada aura pembunuh dari Sasuke.

"Aniki, beraninya dirimu mencium tangan Naruto.." kata Sasuke melotot.

"Chidoriii!!!" kata Sasuke sambil men-chidori Itachi.

"Gyaaaaa!!!" Itachi lari tersukur-sukur, eh, tersungkur-sungkur.

"Lagian aku cowo kok, bukan cewe." kata Naruto.

_Lanjjuutt!!!_

"Aku Pein, ketua di sini."

"Aku Zetsu."

"Ehm, sorry mas, saya kira daritadi mas itu tanaman lho!" kata Naruto polos.

Zetsu ngambek lagi. Yang lainnya cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku Hidan. Penganut DJ." kata Hidan.

"Oh! DJ yang sering muter-muter piring item di club malem yah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, o'on! DJ yang gua maksud itu Dewa Jashin. Ya ampun Dewa Jashin, ampunilah kesalahannya!" omel Hidan.

"Kok kalian bisa ada di sini sih?" sela Deidara.

"Begini, kami sedang ingin ke negri seberang dengan melewati hutan ini dan kami tersesat. Terus aku terjatuh dan kakiku terkilir. Beruntung kami menemukan kalian." cerita Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Semuanya blushing ngeliet muka Naruto, kecuali Deidara(Ya iyalah, klo dia blushing, berarti lesbi dong! *Author dibom lagi*)

"Memangnya kalian mau ngapain ke negri seberang?" tanya Kisame.

"Kami ingin menjual kedelapan apel ini!" kata Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan delapan apel.

"Hah!? Ke negri seberang cuman buat jual delapan apel!? Ga salah alamat lu!?" tanya Pein.

"Kaga kali mas! Situnya aja yang ga tau kalo ini apel ajaib!" kata Naruto.

"Hah!? Ajaib?" kata semuanya minus Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Yo-i!" kata Sasuke mantep.

"Kalo makan buah yang pertama ini, orang tersebut bakalan dapet banyak cewe sexy. Kalo makan buah yang kedua ini, orang tersebut bakalan banyak duit. Kalo makan buah yang ketiga ini, orang tersebut mukanya bakalan awet muda. Kalo makan buah yang keempat ini, orang tersebut badannya bakalan normal kaya manusia. Kalo makan buah yang kelima ini, orang tersebut bakalan langsung ketemu DJ. Kalo makan buah yang keenam ini, orang tersebut mukanya bakalan ganteng dan normal. Kalo makan buah yang ketujuh ini, orang tersebut bakalan hidup dikelilingi permen. Kalo makan buah yang kedelapan ini, orang tersebut bakalan bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya." kata Sasuke tanpa bernafas sampe Sasuke ngos-ngosan kaya suara uke.

"Wah, ajaib banget tuh buah! Gua beli deh buah yang keempat! Berapa harganya?" tanya Zetsu.

"Harganya 200 rebu!" kata Sasuke.

"Weks! Mahal amet sih bos! Turunin dikit lah!" tawar menawar pun di mulai.

"Ga bisa! Harga udah tetep, ga bisa diganggu gugat! Lu mau ato kaga neh?" ancem Sasuke.

"Yah terpaksa deh." kata Zetsu.

"Kakuzu, pinjemin gua 200 rebu dong!" kata Zetsu.

"Gua juga!" kata semuanya minus Kakuzu, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Zetsu.

"Ga bisa! Lu pada pake duit lu sendiri aja!" kata Kakuzu pelit.

"Eh dudul, kalo lu beli tuh buah nomor 2, lu bakalan cepet kaya dan duit kita kan bisa keganti sama kekayaan lu!" kata Hidan.

"Iya juga! Tumben lu pinter, Dan! Nih, gua bayar semuanya 1,6 juta di bayar tunai!" kata Kakuzu.

"Hhe, gitu dong bos! Nih, semua apelnya!" kata Sasuke.

"Ya udah, nih duitnya." kata Kakuzu dengan muka rela-ga-rela sambil kasih duit-duitnya.

Sasuke tersenyum licik, sedangkan Naruto tetap dengan muka manis adem ayemnya.

"_Nyok kita makan sama-sama._" nyanyi Tobi. Sebenernya tuh lagu "Ondel-Ondel", tapi Tobi yang anak baek rubah liriknya.

"_Nyok, Nyok!_" jawab semuanya minus Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kini di hati Sasuke dan Naruto hanya ada satu kata: _autis.._

_Krauk.._

Mereka menggigit apel tersebut secara bersamaan. Tiba-tiba mereka semua terjatuh dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Whahahahaha.. Kini tugas kita sudah selesai! Ayo kita pulang, sayang." kata Sasuke mesra.

"Ah, sayang bisa aja." kata Naruto malu.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun pulang ke istana.

==^.^==

Sasori yang makin kangen dengan Deidara semakin linglung. Ia berjalan asal-asalan dan saat sadar, ia sudah ada di hutan belantara.

_Wah, mati gua! Di mana nih!? _batin Sasori panik.

"Papi!! Mami!! Ada di manakan kalian!?" teriak Sasori.

_Kayanya percuma deh manggil dia pada, _batin Sasori lagi. Tiba-tiba Sasori melihat sebuah rumah dengan pintu terbuka.

_Ya Aulloh! Gue selamat! Makasih DJ!!! _batin Sasori sambil berlari ke rumah tersebut.

Tetapi yang ia dapat 8 orang berserakan di lantai.

"Wat de pak!?" teriak Sasori lebay.

_Astaghfirullah! Siapa neh yang membuat perbuatan sekejam ini!? Kabur ah! Nanti gua lagi yang disangka buat kejahatan ini! Kabur coy!! _batin Sasori.

_Eh, itu kan Deidara! Ya ampun! My sweet honey napa bisa di sini!? _batin Sasori panik.

Sasori langsung menghampiri yayang-nya.

"Darling(dadar guling)!!! Bangun!! I'm here for you!" kata Sasori yang sok Inggris. Tapi Deidara tetap tidak terbangun.

_Ehm, dalam dongeng, pangeran sih biasanya cium kekasihnya biar kekasihnya bangun, tapi kalo cium delapan orang, bisa jontor bibir gua kaya si Tukul! _batin Sasori.

Bagaimana tindakan Sasori selanjutnya?

Tunggu tanggal mainnya..

--XoX--

Hho, betapa tidak jelasnya dan tidak lucunya dan gajenya fanfic ini.. ~.~

Maaf banget yah kalo chapter kali ini kurang keberasa!

Makasih buat yang mo baca!

Hhe, review.. :D (Dasar Author ga tau malu neh!)


	4. The Ending

Kisah konyol ini dimulai lagi!

SasoDei! SasoDei! SasoDei!

Coba aja Sasori ga mo sama Deidara, Ao-chan rebut deh jadi: SasoAo.(disambit Deidara)

Thanks yang udah mo sempet-sempetnya kasih review ke cerita ini!

Hhoho, met baca!

**--XoX--**

_Gimana yah? _batin Sasori kebingungan.

_Apa gua telpon hp-nya mak erot aja yah? Ato gua telpon hp-nya Dedi KokBusyet?Ato gua telpon hp-nya dokter kandungan? Bingung nih ane, _batin Sasori lagi.

_Apa gua cium Deidara abis itu gua tinggalin yang lainnya? _otak mesum dan licik Sasori mulai jalan. (Author dikejar Sasori FC)

_Jangan ah, dosa! DJ bisa marah sama gua, _batin Sasori yang ketularan Hidan.

_Perasaan gua bawa minyak nyong-nyong deh, nih dia!_ Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari dalam bajunya.

_Hehe, gua pakein aja satu-satu ke semuanya biar bangun. Siapa tau manjur! Mahal neh 1 botol! 500 ribu! _Sasori mengoleskan minyak nyong-nyong tersebut ke jidat mereka satu persatu. Tetapi mereka tidak bergeming. Yang ada hanya suara jangkrik jantan berderik-derik godain Sasori: Cowo! Cowo! (Ketahuan deh tuh jangkrik yaoi)

Sasori makin lama makin bingung. Ia mulai putus asa.

_Sasori, Sasori!_

"Weks, kayanya ada yang manggil gua neh!" kata Sasori kaget.

_Sasori, janganlah dikau bingung! Aku, Dewa Jashin akan memberimu penerangan._

"Ya Aulloh, Dewa Jashin! DJ, ane lagi bingung neh! Ane mesti gimana yah?" tanya Sasori.

_**Jegeerr!!  
**_**  
**"DJ, kok ane di samber petir sama dikau sih!?" protes Sasori.

_Lu sopan dikit kek sama gua! Udah tau judulnya "Dewa", pake bahasa sopan gitu! Jangan pake bahasa betawi!_

"Maafkan hamba, Dewa Jashin. Hamba tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." kata Sasori sopan.

_Ya sudah, kali ini aku memaafkan kesalahanmu. Aku akan memberitahumu cara membangunkan mereka semua._

"Beneran DJ!? Wah, makasih banget yah, DJ!"

_**Jegeerr!!**_****

_Lu udah gua bilangin kata 'sopan', masih aja kurang ajar!_

"Ampun Dewa Jashin." Sasori nangis.

_Iya, iya. Sekali lagi lu kurang ajar sama gua, gua datengin tsunami lo!_

"Baik, Dewa Jashin." Sasori nurut aja. _Nyesel gua masuk ajaran DJ, _batin Sasori.

_Nah, cara mengobati mereka adalah kamu mencium mereka satu persatu._

Seperti yang sudah ku duga, batin Sasori.

"Tapi Dewa Jashin, apakah tidak ada cara lain? Bibir hamba bisa jontor seperti Tukul kalau hamba mencium mereka semua." jawab Sasori.

_Hmm, cara lain yah. Ada! Caranya, kamu harus nari ala Inul Daratista sambil melempar kelopak 8 bunga mawar._

"Wat de pak!? Nari ala Inul Daratista!? Dewa Jashin, apakah tidak ada yang lebih gentle seperti melawan naga gitu?" Sasori masih keberatan.

_Lu mau kaga? Kalo kaga mau yah ga usah._

"Eh!! Ya udah deh, hamba akan melakukannya." kata Sasori terpaksa. _Meninganlah daripada cium 8 orang berturut-turut, _batin Sasori.

Sasori mulai mengumpulkan 8 bunga mawar. Sebenarnya sama sekali tidak susah mencari 8 bunga mawar, tetapi yang susah adalah nari ala Inul Daratista-nya.

"Dewa Jashin, hamba sudah menemukan 8 bunga mawar! Sekarang hamba langsung goyang aja nih?" tanya Sasori.

_Jangan, menarilah di atas meja sambil lempar kelopak bunga tersebut ke lantai._

"Sip!" jawab Sasori.

Sasori mulai naik ke atas meja dan menari ala Inul Daratista. Sedangkan Dewa Jashin sedang menahan ketawa melihat Sasori, sayangnya Sasori tidak tahu kalo Dewa Jashin sedang mecoba menahan tawanya melihat Sasori.

_Asoy, bo! _batin Dewa Jashin.

Dewa Jashin pun pergi berlalu.

Tiba-tiba Deidara terbangun.

"Lho!? Sasori, ngapain kau nari di atas meja sambil nyebarin bunga!?" tanya Deidara kaget.

Yang lainnya ikut terbangun.

"Wahahahahahahahahahaahahahah!!!!!!!!" tawa semuanya, kecuali Sasori.

"Heh! Gua udah bantuin lu pada biar bangun dari tidur lu pada, lu semua malah ketawain gua!" protes Sasori sambil turun dari meja.

"Whahaha!! Haram deh tuh meja diinjek banci!" teriak Hidan sambil tertawa.

"Wahahahahaha!!!!" yang lainnya makin tertawa kencang.

_Bletak!!!_

Sasori yang ngamuk memukul kepala mereka semua dengan nampan tempat ia menaruh bunganya tadi. Bahkan Deidara pun di pukul oleh Sasori.

"Aduh, yayang, pelanan dikit kek kalo mukul! Napsu amet mukulnya!" protes Deidara.

"Arggh!! Berisik lu! Lagian gua kan udah bantuin lu pada, lu pada malah ketawain gua!" Sasori ngambek.

"Iya deh, kita semua minta maaf. Tobi kan anak baek, jadi maapin Tobi yah." kata Tobi.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, siapa lu?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku Sasori, putra Kerajaan negri sebelah." kata Sasori penuh wibawa.

"Kok bisa nyasar ke sini?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Dari kemaren gua uring-uringan gara-gara ga ketemuan sama Deidara berhari-hari. Jadi gua nyasar deh ke sini." kata Sasori sembari mendelik ke arah Deidara.

Muka Deidara memerah.

"Eh, nanti aja mesra-mesranya deh!" sela Zetsu.

"Ok, ok! Sekarang gua mau nanya, kenapa lu semua bisa pingsan bebarengan!?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Begini, tadi kita kan lagi makan malam." kata Pein.

"Trus tiba-tiba ada yang gedor-gedor pintu." sambung Kisame.

"Ternyata itu otouto gua yang minta bantuan." kata Itachi.

"Dia minta sedikit perban buat kaki cowonya yang terluka." Zetsu menyela.

"Gila! Muantep tuh cowo! Cakep banget!" kata Hidan.

"Terus kita persilahkan masuk deh dan mereka menjual apel ajaib ke kita." kata Deidara.

"Terus kita makan sama-sama apel itu." sambung Tobi.

"Dan kita langsung pingsan deh." kata Kakuzu.

"Kalo boleh tau, siapa yah nama tuh cowo cakep?" kata Sasori ileran. Sasori langsung disambit Deidara.

"Namanya Naruto, tapi dia udah punya pacar lho! Namanya Sasuke." kata Zetsu.

"Hah!? Sasuke dan Naruto!? Aku tau mereka! Mereka adalah pesuruh Ratu Konan." kata Sasori.

"Apa!? Pantesan mereka memberikan kami apel beracun itu!" kata Pein.

"Langsung tancep aja yuk ke istana buat demo!" kata Hidan.

"Ayo!" kata semuanya.

"Tunggu!" kata Pein sambil pasang muka serius.

"Napa?" tanya Itachi dan Kisame penasaran.

"Gua mau ganti baju terbaik gua dulu buat ketemu Ratu, siapa tau tuh Ratu cakep!" kata Pein mesum.

Semuanya langsung melempari Pein dengan sendal.

"Tunggu!" kata Tobi dengan suara yang menggelegar dan serius juga.

Mereka semua langsung menelan ludah dan bertanya bebarengan. "Napa?"

"Tobi mau ambil mainan Tobi dulu buat main di perjalanan." kata Tobi.

Lagi-lagi mereka semua melempari Tobi dengan sendal.

"Semuanya udah siap?" teriak Sasori.

"Sudah!" teriak mereka semua.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Sasori lagi.

Mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra. Bersama teman bertualang! (Author jadi nyanyi sendiri)

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke dalam istana.

Bagaimana dengan prajurit yang menjaga gerbang istana? Mereka semua pingsan karena melihat muka Kisame yang setengah hiu setengah manusia. Lagi-lagi Kisame ngambek.

Pein yang pertama kali melihat Ratu langsung jatuh cinta.

"Will you marry me?" tanya Pein ke Ratu Konan ga tau malu.

"Ah, bisa aja nih! Mau-mau aja deh." kata Ratu Konan malu-malu ayam.

_Gagal naek pangkat deh! _tangis Kankuro dalam hatinya.

"Tapi kalo lu selingkuh, gua cincang-cincang lu jadi 9 bagian terus gua kasih lu ke buaya gua!" ancem Konan.

Pein langsung mikir-mikir lagi buat kawin sama Konan.

"Ngapain kalian datang kemari!?" tanya Konan menggelegar.

"Nyak! Kok lu jahat amet sih sama gua!? Gua dibuang gitu aja ke hutan, sekarang malah di kasih makan apel beracun." protes Deidara.

"Tau nih! Kita-kita juga kan yang kena getahnya!" protes Kakuzu.

"Alah, nih buat lu pada! Puas sekarang!?" kata Ratu Konan sembari melempar sekarung uang.

"Puas dong!" kata Kakuzu sambil mengambil karung uang tersebut.

"Ya udah, sono pulang!" kata Ratu Konan.

"Ga mau! Rumahku kan di istana ini. Kenapa sih bunda begitu jahatnya sama aku! Apa sebenarnya salahku!? Apakah aku membuat bunda begitu tersiksa sampai aku dibuang ke tengah hutan?" tangis Deidara meledak(buum!). Sasori langsung memeluk Deidara.

Ratu Konan tergerak hatinya.

"Ratu jahat! Kan tante Deidara ga salah apa-apa!" teriak Tobi.

Konan makin tambah merasa bersalah.

"Tau nih! Bisanya cuman bikin masalah aja!" teriak Kisame yang sudah sadar dari ambekannya.

Konan jadi minder.

"Ada apa ini berisik-berisik begini?" tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Naruto muncul.

"Otouto!" Itachi kaget.

"Aniki!" Sasuke juga kaget.

"Lho, kalian saling kenal?" Ratu Konan kebingungan.

"Tentu saja! Mereka berdua kan kakak beradik." kata Zetsu dan Hidan berbarengan.

"Tapi kenapa muka kalian berbeda jauh? Kok Sasuke lebih cakep yah? Sedangkan kakaknya mukanya keriput-keriput begitu?" Konan keheranan.

Sasuke langsung menyanyi lagu "Life is So Cool" by "SweetBox", sedangkan Itachi langsung mencari tali buat gantung diri.

_Lanjutt!!_

"Ratu, kenapa kau kejam dengan Deidara!? Walaupun dia anak angkatmu, dia tetaplah anakmu!" kata Sasori dan kata-katanya langsung menggugah Ratu Konan.

Ratu Konan kini tambah merasa bersalah. Ratu Konan pun menangis dan memeluk Deidara.

"Maafin bunda yah, nak. Bunda khilaf. Bunda bersalah sekali sama kamu. Apa yang harus bunda lakukan buat menebus semua kesalahan bunda?" tangis Ratu Konan.

"Gimana kalau biarkan mereka semua tinggal di istana ini dan biarkan Deidara menikah dengan Sasori?" tiba-tiba muncul Neji dan Gaara sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. (Author langsung teriak ala YaoiFanGirl)

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kalian semua tinggal di sini dan kau Sasori." kata Konan sembari memandang ke arah Sasori.

"Ya, baginda ratu?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau harus membahagiakan Deidara. Jika ia tersiksa denganmu, maka.." Konan langsung menunjukkan otot-ototnya yang luar biasa dan Sasori yang melihatnya langsung menelan ludah.

"Baiklah baginda ratu, hamba berjanji akan membahagiakan Deidara untuk selamanya." kata Sasori sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Nah, itu dia calon menantu gua!" kata Konan bangga. Konan langsung berbalik arah ke Pein.

"Jadi nikah ga nih, mas?" tanya Konan.

"Err, mikir-mikir dulu deh yah, Ratu." kata Pein.

Pein langsung ditimpuk sama apel oleh Ratu.

Akhirnya, Sasori menikah dengan Deidara. Tidak lupa, Naruto menikah dengan Sasuke dan Neji menikah dengan Gaara.

Mereka pun hidup bahagia di istana tersebut.

**--THE END--**

Yosh! Udah tamat deh!! ^^

Hho, makasih berat yang udah mau review selama ini dan bilang fanfic bikinan Ao-chan lucu.. . (padahal Ao-chan bilang ga lucu sama sekali lho)

Sekarang, kita ada sedikit interview sama tokoh-tokoh Snow White's Story:

**Deidara:** "Lagi-lagi gua dijadiin cewe! Ao-chan, kayanya lu seneng banget yah liet gua jadi cewe!"

**Ao-chan: **"Kaga ah, biasa aja. Sebenernya sih, gua juga kurang suka kalo Deidara jadi cewe, tapi mo gimana lagi!? Namanya juga tuntutan peran."

*semuanya nganggukin kepala*

**Sasori:** "Tapi kamu tetep manis kok jadi cewe!" *alah! gombal!* (Author lari dari serbuan Sasori FC lg!)  
**  
Deidara: **"Ah, mas Sasori bisa aja!"

**Sasuke:** "Woy! Woy! Mesraan di kamar! Jangan di depan umum begini! Hai, perkenalkan semuanya, aku makhluk terganteng di dunia ini!"

**Konan: **"Pede banget sih lo! Pelayan gua aja!"

**Sasuke:** *duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan*

**Konan: **"Btw, Pein, kita jadi nikah ga neh?"

**Pein: **"Jadi dong say! Mana mungkin aku menolak nikah sama makhluk tercantik sejagad ini!"

*Semuanya ambil ember buat siap-siap muntah*

**Neji: **"Enak aja lo! Makhluk tercantik itu Gaara!"

**Gaara:** *blushing* "Neji, jangan bikin malu ah!"

**Kakuzu: **"Dari situnya aja ga ada kemaluan, gimana mo malu!?" *sambil ngitung duit*

*Neji langsung kejar Kakuzu*

**Sasuke: **"Bukan kale! Makhluk tercantik itu Naruto!"

**Naruto: **"Teme! Malu-maluin aja lu sama kaya Neji!"

**Tobi: **"Emang yah lu semua tuh pada ga tau malu!" Uchiha Madara mood: ON

*Semuanya langsung kejar Tobi*

**Hidan: **"Ngapain sih lu pada kejar Tobi? Meningan mari kita doa ke Dewa Jashin!"

**Sasori: **"Kaga mau! Dendam gua sama si Dewa Jashin!"

**Jegeerr!!**

*Sasori disamber petir lagi*

**Temari:** "Nak, kamu ga apa-apa?!"

**Shikamaru:** "Biarinin ajalah mi, pasti gak apa-apa, namanya juga anak laki-laki. Hoaamm.."

**Deidara: **"My sweet honey! Are you ok?"

**Kisame:** "Alah, sok Inggris dikau!"

**Zetsu: **"Betul! Bahasa Inggris pas-pasan aja dipamerin!"

*Deidara nyambit Kisame dan Zetsu*

**Itachi:** "Otouto, kau sudah besar yah sekarang."

**Sasuke:** "Urusan apa gua sama lu!? Mo gua kecil, mo gua gede, terserah gua dong!"

**Itachi: **"Teganya-teganya-teganya dirimu.." *Itachi nangis termehek-mehek.

**Kankuro:** "Ratu-ku, teganya dirimu meninggalkan diriku! Padahal aku belum ngomong kata putus!!" *Kankuro nangis*

**Konan: **"Emang nya kita pernah jadian?" *Konan niru iklan ******

*Kankro nangis meraung-raung*

**Orochimaru:** _"Aku tak mau, di madu olehmu!"_ *Orochimaru nyanyi dengan tenaga 150 watt.

*Semuanya langsung muntah-muntah***  
**  
**Ao-chan:** "Udah ah! Ancur fic gua gara-gara lu pada!"

**Semuanya: **"Ya udah, kita berhenti!"

**Ao-chan: **"Wah! Jangan dong! Kalo lu pada pergi, siapa yang bakalan main di fanfic gua selanjutnya???"

**Konan:** "Btw, abis ini lu mo bikin fanfic tentang siapa?"

**Ao-chan: **"Tentang SasuNaru!!"

**Sasuke: ***Nari kesenengan* "Yessss!!!!!"

Yup, fanfic selanjutnya Ao-chan tentang SasuNaru!!

Tapi Ao-chan masih rada-rada bingung juga, apalagi tanggal 27-3 Juni Ao-chan ada ulangan umum!

Siapa sih yang adain ulangan umum!? Biar Ao-chan rasengan deh!!!

Huhuhu, meningan buat 5 fic sekaligus daripada ulangan umum!

Ngantuk nih, udah jam 3.07 pagi. (Besok Author bangun siang deh, mumpung lagi libur!)

Ao-chan kalo bikin fic ga bisa siang, soalnya ga muncul selera humornya siang-siang begitu. Jadi pas ngantuk, baru bisa bikin fanfic humor. (Betapa anehnya diriku ini)

Makasih yah yang udah setia menunggui fic ini! Ao-chan terharu.. :'(

**Ao-chan, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Pein, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Kankuro, Dewa Jashin: **"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!!"


End file.
